ROOMFATES
by sheokus
Summary: Dari dirimu dan juga mereka, entah bagaimana caranya aku perlahan menemukan rumah. / "Welcome home, deaaar!" "God, we are not married!"-; Namjin.


Namanya Kim Namjoon. Lahir di Ilsan pada tanggal 12 September 1994. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara.

 **.**

" _Jadi, kau berpikir jika kau dapat hidup dengan membuat musik?"_

" _Ya. Memang kenapa?"_

 **.**

Beratnya sekarang 64kg, tingginya 181cm. Golongan darahnya A. IQnya 148. Punya lesung pipit.

 **.**

" _Ha, jangan konyol. Persaingan disana sangat ketat dan nasibnya tidak pernah pasti. Apa tidak cukup menjabat sebagai kepala bidang di perusahaan ayahmu ini? Kau mendapatkan segalanya! Uang, jabatan, kehormatan! Apakah itu tidak cukup?!"_

" _Bekerja di sini bukanlah pilihanku!"_

 _._

Dia adalah seorang karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya dengan jabatan wakil direktur. Dia hampir memiliki segalanya. Tapi ada satu yang tak bisa dia miliki.

Mengejar impiannya.

.

" _Aku ingin mengejar impianku! Duduk di ruangan Ber-AC dan menandatangani tumpukan dokumen, itu sama sekali bukan mimpiku! Kau memaksaku, bahkan waktu masa kecilku habis untuk mempelajari perusahaanmu ini!"_

" _Masa bodoh dengan impian kekanakanmu! Ayolah, kau ini sudah bukan remaja, berpikirlah lebih dewasa! Kalau kau berani membantah ayahmu, lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini saja! Dan jangan kembali jika kau gagal dan menjadi gelandangan!"_

" _Ya, baguslah kalau begitu! Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini! Aku akan membuktikannya padamu!"_

 _._

Menciptakan melodi, menulis lirik lagu, menata nada menjadi harmonis. Dia tak mampu melakukan itu karena kondisinya sekarang.

Dan Namjoon sudah muak.

.

" _Kau sudah benar-benar kurangajar_ — _Keluar dari sini! Ambil seluruh barangmu dan keluar!"_

 _._

Dan dengan itu, ia meninggalkan semua yang miliknya disana. Dia keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya. Ia pindah ke apartemen kecil yang sempit namun murah, untuk mengurangi beban ekonominya. Ia akan mulai dari sini. Perlahan namun pasti. Namjoon akan membuktikan bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi gelandangan, dan namanya akan menjadi besar hingga satu Korea—tidak, bahkan dunia—mengingatnya sebagai legenda.

.

Ah, tapi sebelum itu…

Yang Namjoon tidak ketahui adalah...

...dia tidak akan berjuang sendirian.

* * *

 _ **ROOMFATES**_

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Dari dirimu dan mereka, aku perlahan menemukan rumah. / "Welcome home, deaaar!" "God, we are not married!"

 **.**

.

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin**

 **the other characters will be revealed in the future chapters!**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notes/Warn:**_

 _ **BL, duh.**_

 _ **inspired by omyo's Salty Studio and SORE**_

 _ **a slip of aku-kamu, some typos, alur tidak jelas;**_

 ** _DLDR!_**

* * *

Namjoon terbangun dengan kepala pening dan dada yang telanjang. Perlahan, dia duduk dan memijat tulang hidungnya. Semua terasa menghantam kepalanya dengan bertubi-tubi. Dahinya mengernyit, ia menghela napas dengan gusar. Penyesalan memang datang terakhir. Kini ia mendapatkan _hangover._

"Selamat pagi." Ucap seseorang.

"Iya, pagi." Balas Namjoon dengan mata terpejam dan suara yang serak.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat pada sumber suara tersebut ( _shit_ , rasa pusingnya makin menjadi). Ia mendapatkan seorang pria berambut coklat dan berbahu lebar tersenyum kecil padanya. Posisinya berdiri dan membawa sepot kaktus kecil dengan bunga yang sudah mekar di ujungnya.

"Kau siapa!?"

Asal kau tahu saja, Namjoon tidak memiliki seorang _roommate_. Dia tinggal seorang diri apartemen kecil (nan kotor sekaligus kacau) ini. Dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah memberi kunci apartemennya pada orang lain, bahkan kenalan terdekatnya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa—?!

Lelaki berbahu lebar itu meletakan pot kaktusnya di jendela. Kemudian, dengan santai ia bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada, senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu aku?"

Namjoon menggeram. "Bukan, kaktusmu— _Ya Tuhan_ , tentu saja kau! Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?!" ucapnya dengan galak. Tapi bukannya takut, pria itu malah memberikannya tatapan yang lucu.

"Oh, kau lupa?" gumamnya, "Namaku Kim Seokjin. Panggil aku Jin. Kemarin kita bertemu di bar." Dia mulai melangkah dan duduk di tepi ranjang Namjoon. Sedangakn si pemilik menggeser pantatnya untuk menjauhinya.

"Kau mabuk berat saat itu. Karena kau tidak mungkin mampu pulang sendiri, kuantar pulang saja. Tentu saja kau memberikan kuncimu agar kita bisa masuk. Lalu, tiba-tiba saat aku hendak pulang, kau menahanku, dan kemudian kau memintaku untuk… Um…"

Pipi Seokjin merona.

Jantung Namjoon berdetak dengan cepat. Dirinya ingat jika kemarin ia minum karena ingin melepas pikiran yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini. Dari pikiran yang buntu, hingga kekasihnya—yang kini menjadi mantan—merayunya untuk kembali pulang dengan iming-iming 'hidup bahagia bersama'. Cih, dasar matre.

Tapi sekarang, bukan itu masalahnya!

"A-a-aku memintamu untuk apa? Cepat katakan!"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum manis, tapi kali ini rona merah tipis di pipinya makin menjadi. Makhluk—karena Namjoon tidak yakin dia ini manusia atau bukan—ini tidak lelah atau bagaimana, hah? Apa maksud senyumannya itu? Apa? Dan kenapa pipi yang sedikit gembil itu tersipu? Kenapa? Jangan bilang ia melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan pria ini—tidak, seorang pria?! Demiapa?!

Si Bahu Lebar—err, Seokjin, berdehem, membuat Namjoon kembali pada realita dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Well… Kemarin kau memintaku—tidak, kau memohon padaku—"

Seokjin mengangkat tangan kanannya, tersemat sebuah cincin perak polos di jari manisnya.

"—untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

* * *

 **To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **AAAAAANJEEER INI APAAAAA**

Haloooo yuva disini! Saya author baru. Baru kali ini saya publish story dari sekian draft, maksudnya.

Saya sayang Namjin ;_;

Story ini mau saya bikin kayak bentuk **_drabble_** atau _**oneshot**_ gitu, jadi bakal _**slowburn**_. Mari merana _**slowburn**_ sama saya. (?)

Malu banget post ini haha, tolong yang baca kasih **_review_** atau kritik yaa, biar saya bisa ** _improve_** dan kita sama-sama menikmati. Hehe. (?)

Aduh _awkward_ banget, sekian wassalam aja deh hehe malu aq :')


End file.
